1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED holder for fixing a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as "LED" for brevity). More particularly, among various types of LED which are currently in use, the invention concerns a holder which is particularly suitable for LED with a light emitting portion sealed in a round-head cylindrical case of a transparent synthetic resin material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For LED of this sort, there have been used holders 18 (see FIG. 7) which are centrally provided with small through holes 22 to pass external lead wires 20 of LED 10 therethrough and with a circular recess 24 formed around the small holes to nest a collar portion 12 of LED therein. The LED 10 has a transparent cylindrical case 16 including a rounded head 14.
The LED holder of this type, however, has drawbacks in that the LED has to be moved back and forth to probe the position of the sockets of the external lead wires on the circuit board and in that it is difficult to retain correctly in a predetermined position the light emitting portion of the LED which is simply nested in the recess after insertion of the external lead wires in the sockets and which is therefore easily dislocated after fixation, coming off the socket in some cases.